


SMILE TELL ME I'M ALRIGHT

by JETTSY_oil_lok



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JETTSY_oil_lok/pseuds/JETTSY_oil_lok
Summary: Переношу с Фикбука, даже не знаю, стоит ли писать адекватное описание (при том, что и на фб назвать его адекватным язык не повернётся) Просто хочу чтобы мои работы были со мной, не больше."Лакк улыбается, а Магна старается не забывать дышать. Магна привык всем помогать, решать чужие проблемы, полностью забывая о своих. Чувствовать себя максимально хреново для него – обыденность"
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Kudos: 17





	SMILE TELL ME I'M ALRIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, оно норм

Лакк сонно потянулся, просыпаясь от лёгкой дрёмы, а Магна судорожно пытается отвести взгляд. Не смотреть. Не думать. Не забывать дышать.

Лакк после довольно тяжёлого боя широко улыбается. Весь потрёпанный, с сеном на голове, широко распахнутыми счастливыми глазами и сумасшедшей улыбкой. Вытирает щеку, смазывая кровь с кулаков. Тежёлое дыхание и немного осипший голос – Магна в панике пытается думать о чём-то другом, лишь бы этот образ не поглотил все его мысли, лишь бы окончательно не выпасть в осадок и не выглядеть влюблённым идиотом. Лакк смеётся. А Магна теряет связь с этим миром.

Магна в глубине души не злится ни за один украденный пудинг. Но громкие крики и целая туча заклинаний отлично скрывают его смущение, когда он видит эту дерзкую ухмылку и пляшущие огоньки азарта в голубых глазах напарника. Когда чувствует его дыхание, в то время как Лакк наклоняется через его плечо, чтобы выхватить из рук любимое лакомство огненного мага. Магна не сердится ни тогда, когда он тырит его любимые очки, ни какую-либо другую безделушку – не важно насколько она для него ценная. Потому что думал, что обижаться на человека, укравшего твоё сердце, за что-то настолько малозначительное – хрень полнейшая и бессмыслица.

Магне тяжело представить, за что он вообще может на Лакка действительно разозлиться. Выводит из себя его он регулярно, бесит – буквально каждую секунду, раздражают парня абсолютно все конченные выходки этого придурка, но ни одно из этих чувств никогда не остаётся надолго. Они вспыхивают резко, как зажжённые спички и быстро угасают, не оставляя за собой и следа. Мимолётные обиды – не более. И иногда его это даже пугало. Он боялся в один момент начать прощать ему слишком многое, стать зависимым... Ещё более, чем сейчас...

Лакк снова улыбается, на этот раз немного натянуто. В его глазах видна растерянность и даже... Страх? Магна пытается поговорить – спрашивает чего это он сегодня такой потерянный ходит, тот лишь пытается отойти от разговора, лучезарно улыбнувшись. Всё равно получается неискренне и наигранно. Странно, что остальные этого не замечают...

Ведь они уже давно заметили все эти странности в его поведении. Давно уже знают, что он неровно дышит в сторону своего лучшего друга. Как давно это случилось? Он не знает. Кажется, всё началось с невинной шутки Ванессы, а он как всегда отреагировал... Как обычно он на всё реагирует. Магна едва ли умеет прятать свои чувства – уж слишком он открытый человек. Потом каким-то образом догадалась Ноэль. Вроде во время очередной ссоры с Астой о том, что ему нужно быть осторожнее (она же переживает) и о том, что ему нужно думать о чувствах тех, кто им дорожит (о её чувствах, к примеру), Аста что-то ляпнул не в тему и она сделала свои выводы. Что-то в его стиле, по-детски простое, но при этом бьющее прямо в цель. Что-то о том, что Магна также переживал за Лакка (что было правдой – Магна действительно переживал за Лакка постоянно, чтобы тот в боях не терял себя и окончательно не слетал с катушек). И опять же, тогда он снова себя выдал с поличным. Магна не уверен, чем именно, но это было ясно как день. Он просто не мог не слажать. Гошу казалось знал что-то такое всегда – он умный парень и внимательный, просто ему на всё плевать, что не связанно с его сестрой. В курсе, но молчит. Удивительно как с этим всем сам Лакк ещё не знает...

С чего Магна так в этом уверен? Просто если бы громовой волшебник действительно был в курсе – не пропустил бы такой яркой возможности над ним поиздеваться. А так относительная тишина и спокойствие – можно даже облегчённо выдохнуть. И даже в том, что Лакк всё ещё этого не заподозрил тоже ничего особо странного. Не потому что Лакк глуп или не настолько внимателен как остальные, наоборот даже. Глупо считать, что человек настолько точно читающий Ману и настрой противников не мог заметить чего-то под своим носом. Тут скорее другое. Лакк внимателен только в том, что ему интересно. Битвы, враги, сражения насмерть, соперничество – это всё ему интересно до безумия, а Магна и его конченная влюблённость в лучшего-чтоб-его-друга – нет. Всё просто, как ясный день.

Снова эта натянутая улыбка. Он действительно думает, что так легко может это скрыть от него? Магна спрашивает уже с волнением. Показывает, что видит, что с ним что-то не так. Говорит, что не хочет, чтобы его соперник в один момент расклеялся просто потому что слишком многое держит в себе. Магна волнуется. Потому что знает насколько это дерьмово, сложно и больно – молчать. Потому что сам он постоянно молчит о самом важном. Лакк говорит, что всё в порядке и просто небольшие проблемы. Что-то шутит о том, с чего это Магну это так волнует, но упирается на серьёзный и осуждающий взгляд. Потому что Магна видит каждую его самую маленькую ложь. По взгляду, по изгибу бровей, по перетянутой улыбке и по тому, как Лакк бессознательно ерошит свои волосы.

Глупо.

Это всё чертовски глупо.

Пьяная Ванесса в очередной раз спрашивает, почему он всё ещё не признался, а только продолжает самоистязать себя – Лакк не из тех, кто перестанет общаться из-за подобной херни, а вот Магне станет намного легче. Но он и сам не знал почему всё ещё пытается делать вид, что ничего нет и не происходит. Он даже сам не знает, чего боится больше – услышать отказ или согласие. Магна дорожит каждой секундой их отношений, каждой глупой шуткой, каждой битвой. Он не хочет ничего из этого терять. Но признание в любви с его стороны не какая-то мелочь, вроде постоянных разногласий в стиле боя и вкусах, чтобы никак на них не повлиять. Проще говоря, признание станет переломным моментом в любом случае – услышит он в ответ "да" или "нет". А Магна не любил изменения. Ему больше по душе стабильность, какой бы на самом деле нестабильной она не была.

Лакк снова выглядит отстойно. Будто изо всех сил пытается играть самого себя. Судя по тому, что никто _всё ещё_ ничего не заподозрил кроме самого Магны – довольно успешно. А ещё он походу избегает Магну. Потому что он ест уже вторую пачку пудинга с любимым вкусом Лакка – а тот и носом не ведёт. Да, заметив то, что шоколадный он уплетает с гораздо большим удовольствием, Магна неосознанно начал брать его чаще. Глупо? Да, наверное так и есть. Магна вообще довольно часто поступает глупо. И сделать с этим ничего не может.

На задании Лакк выглядит намного лучше. Такое чувство, что битвы для него – универсальное лекарство от всех болячек. Эдакая панацея. И глаза огнём живым горят, и улыбка по-детски счастливая. Это наверное не нормально – приходить в восторг от крови, грязи и возможности лупашить всех подряд, но кто вообще в их отряде адекватный? На секунду Магне даже кажется, что всё в порядке и ему незачем переживать. Пока взгляд Лакка после того, как он отправил в нокаут очередного противника не останавливаемся на нём. Уголки рта дрожат и опускаются немного вниз – его улыбка снова становится вынужденной. Ненастоящей.

Магну это уже достало. Он шумно вздыхает и с мыслями "Какой же ты блядь идиот, если думаешь, что я ничего не вижу" плюхается на землю.

— Выкладывай, – бросает он.

— Ты о чём? – Лакк пытается отсрочить неизбежное, но натыкается на острый и осуждающий взгляд напарника и чувствует, что больше не может делать вид, что всё в порядке. Он присаживается рядом, – Это всё слишком сложно.

— Боишься, что я не пойму? Может быть и так. Но вот мне уже осточертело то, с какой рожей ты ходишь последние дни. 

— И какой же?

— Хреновой.

Тишина. Вокруг валяются поверженные противники, где-то в деревьях поют птицы, а вдалеке слышен шум городской суеты. Магна чувствует приятную слабость после продолжительного боя, а адреналин казалось ещё не выветрился из его головы. Сейчас он хочет отдохнуть. И наконец-то поговорить с Лакком. Потому что эта напряжённая недосказанность с его стороны – не дело (Магна старался не думать о своей). Он хочет расставить все точки над "і". Хочет знать причину.

А Лакк не спешит говорить.

— Я думал, это не так заметно... – Лакк снова пытается оттянуть разговор. Было в нём что-то странное сегодня. Не шутит, не издевается, не пытается зацепить или поддеть. Про те фразочки, брошенные "для вида" ещё на базе и по пути на задание не было и речи. В них не было и сотой части той динамики и энергии, как у обычных подколов Лакка. 

— Ты ошибался, – Магна снова с укором смотрит на своего друга. Хватит отмалчиваться уже – мужик ты или не мужик? Ладно Магна не может слюни в кулак собрать – у него всегда это едва ли получалось, что бы он там не говорил, но ты то зачем постоянно сбежать пытаешься? Тебя уже прямо спросили – так будь добр объяснить всё.

Лакк наконец-то выдыхает.

— Кошмары, – тупо говорит он, смотря в пустоту перед собой. А Магна едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать. Он это сейчас серьёзно?

— И о такой херне ты даже и слова сказать не можешь? Чувак, я был о тебе лучшего мнения, – в обычной своей манере отвечает огненный волшебник.

Лакк выглядит немного расслабленнее. Действительно, глупость же.

— Я же говорил – это неважно. Мелочь.

— Действительно. Но не для тебя.

Удивлённый взгляд. Магна не понимает – это он сейчас типа серьёзно или притворяется? 

— Я о том, – начинает он объяснять, – Что если это волнует тебя настолько, что ты целыми днями ходишь как потерянный, то это нихрена не мелочь. Но в конце концов... Это просто кошмары? Зачем ломать комедию с чем-то... Вроде такого?

Магне действительно сложно понять, зачем кому-то вроде Лакка так убиваться по всякой фигне. Это его работа: вон уже сколько времени мнётся на одном месте, боясь одной фразой "Ты мне нравишься и нравишься не как друг" испортить то, что имеет. Дебил же, честное слово.

— Это странные кошмары... – нехотя отвечает Лакк.

— Удиви меня, – Магна бросает выжидающий взгляд.

Молчание. Опять.

В эти все моменты Лакк выглядит до безумия слабым и Магне это совсем не нравится. Это неправильно. Сейчас он не чувствует ничего кроме противоестственности всего происходящего."Так быть не должно" – кричит всё в его сознании. Лакк снова пытается улыбнуться. Только выходит эта улыбка усталой и сожалеющей. Взгляд в пустоту.

— Воспоминания Луфуру. О нашей битве. Ты знаешь о чём я.

Ну умер он пару раз и умер, чё бубнить-то. Ванесса всё равно потом отмотала при помощи Руж свою судьбу. Да, ощущения те ещё и первое время Магна сам страдал от этих кошмаров, но сколько времени уже прошло? Тем более, Магна наплевал на это ещё тогда, сразу после боя. Были дела поважнее. И сейчас тоже они есть. Он ведь живой-здоровый. Вот тут сидит, базарит с ним... Ну как базарит... Вытягивает по одному слову.

Магна шумно выдыхает. Задолбало. Его всё это чертовски задолбало.

— И? Луфуру мёртв, всё давным давно уже позади, – Магна бросает слова, от чего-то очень сильно раздражаясь. Такое с ним часто бывало – бесится, а сам и в душе не ебёт от чего именно. Слишком много всего он чувствует, чтобы это можно было сложить в одну картинку.

Лакк смотрит в пустоту. Шевелит губами, но ничего не говорит. Закрывает глаза – видно, что тоже пытается привести мысли в порядок. Он не понимает почему ему так сложно признаваться в чём-то таком, а особенно перед Магной. Также как и то, почему он так серьёзно на него смотрит, буквально прожигая своим взглядом из-под солнцезащитных очков. Лакку неловко, безумно неловко – он впервые так явно говорит о своих слабостях, и не кому-то там, а буквально своему сопернику. Да, их отношения не упирались только в это, но в первую очередь Лакк всегда смотрел на Магну как на того, перед кем не стоит проявлять своих слабостей, а сейчас... Сейчас ему от чего-то до безумия страшно говорить о том, что ночами он просыпается в холодном поту, пытаясь отогнать картину мёртвых фиолетовых глаз, не смотря ни на что всё ещё пару мгновений назад смотрящие на него с непоколебимой верой. Это были не совсем воспоминания. Это были его страхи.

В первую очередь – страх потерять. И в следующую – страх не оправдать эту веру.

Лакк ведь совсем не классный парень. Отстойный характер и тысяча закидонов, да и не то, чтобы он хотел меняться. Нет. Ему так удобно, да и остальные не жалуются. Шутят, но он и сам этим занимается вместе со всеми. Лакк знал, что с таким наборчиком ему вряд ли повезёт найти того, кто бы им реально дорожил или хотя бы просто готов был быть рядом постоянно. Или готова. Тут как бы особой разницы не было. Но вот только не зря его имя буквально означало "удача" и ему действительно повезло. Да повезло просто немыслимо – тут спорить бесполезно. И Лакк наверное впервые начал чувствовать ответственность за кого-то. Лакк не имел друзей слишком долго, чтобы знать, что это такое и с чем его едят.

Он боится напортачить. Чувствовать полное доверие и поддержку с чужой стороны для него в новинку – даже мама не давала ему всего этого в полной мере от себя за всё время, пока не умерла. А сколько он с Магной знаком? Да года три?? Наверное... Как только прошёл экзамен на поступление в отряд. А сдружились они адекватно (если хоть что-то, что касалось их, могло быть адекватным) наверное только за последний... Не то, чтобы до этого они совсем не общались... Скорее закономерно шли к тому, чтобы наконец-то спеться, и бой в подземелье впервые столкнул его с тем фактом, что он больше не одинок и есть люди, которых он бы не хотел терять.

Лакку сложно от этих чувств и мыслей. Было бы намного проще, если их не было вообще. Но они уже нашли себе хорошее местечко в его голове, обустроились, построили крепкий дом и явно не собираются никуда уходить. Как жаль, что выгнать из самолично каким-то сильным заклинанием Лакк не может. Он собирается с мыслями. И начинает говорить.

— Я знаю, что всё уже давным давно прошло. Я знаю, что его душа распалась на кусочки, но... Эти кошмары... Они так внезапно нахлынули и я просто не знаю, что мне с ними делать. Я... – его голос дрогнул, – Я боюсь, что сделаю что-то не так... Я боюсь, что это когда-то повториться...

— Ты собираешься хватать новую сомнительную эльфийскую душу?

Лакк отрицательно качает головой.

— Ну вот и славно, – Магна всё ещё чувствовал как в нём разрастается неясное раздражение, – Можешь сходить к Сикре. Думаю она сможет запечатать эту херню, или кому-то из целителей. Вдруг болезнь какая или проклятие... Чёрт его конечно знает. Я в болячках не спец, ты в курсе, но даже мне очевидно, что это нельзя бросать так. И харе хандрить. 

Ха, просто сказать! И всё-таки Лакк чувствует себя намного лучше.

— Знаешь что, Магна?

— М?

— Спасибо.

***

Магна чувствует себя отстойно. После того разговора Лакк действительно вернулся в норму, а ведь он уже успел забыть, как это – млеть с каждой его улыбки. Этот придурок даже стал доставать его ещё чаще своими постоянными расспросами и болтовнёй, а он... Он так и не смог позволить себе быть с ним искренним. Чёрт и почему ему так паршиво? Всё вокруг раздражает намного больше обычного и он уже едва ли может с кем-то общаться без постоянной агрессии. Он пытается держать себя в руках, контролировать то, что он говорит или делает, но если честно, то получается у него хреново. Ванесса пытается помочь, буквально вчера пыталась куда-то его вытащить, чтобы он развеялся. Не помогло. Магна с чего-то упёрся, что никуда он не пойдёт. Почему? Да хрен его знает. Потому что не хотел наверно. Или хотел. Чёрт, всё слишком сложно.

Лакк пытается его как-то задеть. Магна пытается его игнорировать. Вспыхивает и начинается обыденная драка и только в этот момент он наконец-то может выдохнуть. Мысли и переживания уходят на задний план, а огненный волшебник старается выпустить весь пар. Волна облегчения накрывает его вместе со слабостью. Ненадолго, потому что к вечеру он опять, словно сплошной кусок агрессии. "Не трогайте меня", – всем своим видом показывает он. Лакк почему-то намёков не понимает. Да ладно? Магна не мог понять его мотивации, ведь он очевиднее было бы только прямо послать его и сказать, что он не в настроении, что он сделал. Не помогло.

_Ты ведь делаешь только хуже, придурок._

Новое задание – и Магна готов уже слагать молитвы богам. Да хоть уверовать в них! На задание идут _опять_ только он и Лакк. И Магна мысленно проклинает весь свет.

— Знаешь, так странно видеть кого-то, кто тебя поучал не держать всё в себе в _таком_ состоянии. 

Лакк сидит напротив костра и будь прокляты эти блики, так мягко ложащиеся на его лицо. Будь проклята эта глупая влюблённость, что не даёт Магне ничего кроме страданий.

Ну конечно, он всё это замечал. И почему-то нихрена не говорил. Бесит. Как же его это бесит.

Магна отмахивается.

— Я справлюсь.

_Ложь._

— Не справишься, — в такт его мыслям отвечает Лакк.

— Ты думаешь я настолько слабак? – горько улыбается Магна. Да. Вот как раз и по этому. Он же просто блядь до чёртиков слабый – это было очевидно абсолютно каждому. Это была правда.

— Нет. Ты сильный, – его друг говорит это настолько просто, что огненный волшебник даже не нашёл, что ответить. Вот даже так? Чёрт, он же... Он же действительно потерял дар речи!

— Ты сильный, – продолжил Лакк, пока Магна лишь молча на него смотрел, – но... С причудами.

Опять серьёзные разговоры. Господи, только не сегодня... Он ведь просто хочет отдохнуть...

— Например, не особо любишь думать...

У Магны даже нет сил спорить.

— Слишком остро на всё реагируешь, хотя... Это даже забавно. За твоими истериками весело смотреть.

Это он его сейчас истеричкой назвал? Абсурд! Ложь, пиздёж и провокация!

— А ещё ведешь себя как тупой придурок.

Нет, ну здесь уже явные оскорбления.

— И каким же образом? – раздражённо бросает он.

— Например сейчас ломаешь комедию вместо того, чтобы адекватно поговорить и сказать уже, что за фигня происходит и почему все в курсе, кроме меня.

"Ого, они ему не рассказали" – на удивление это было единственной мыслью в его голове. Магна всё-таки действительно туго соображал, а в подобные моменты о каких-то более-менее логичных заключениях не могло быть и речи. 

— Так и будешь молчать? Ты же в курсе – я не отстану, пока не узнаю, – Лакк улыбается. Наверняка придумывает какими способами будет выбивать из него информацию. А вот фиг ему. Магне самому это всё надоело. Он хочет просто это уже сбросить с себя

— Просто я влюбился, – Магна сам был в шоке, что эти слова так просто слетели с его губ. Сколько времени он уже этой хернёй страдает? Так легко в этом признаться... Было странным. А заметив, немного садистскую улыбку своего напрника, ничего хорошего не сулящую ему по крайней мере в ближайшее время, пока тот всё у него не выпытает, – В самого конченного идиота во всём мире.

Он указал пальцем на Лакка.

— В тебя.

Магна действительно чертовски от этого устал. Всё время его сопровождал комок самых отстойных чувств. Раздражение, безысходность, злость, полная неопределённость того, чего он хочет, в какой-то степени даже зависть. Он всё время будто сидел на иголках. Он просто хочет уже закончить этот цирк.

Наступила тишина.

— Ого... У тебя отстойный вкус.

И ничего не произошло. Ни ответное признание, ни какая-то неловкость или трещина между ними. Магна облегченно выдохнул. По крайней мере его слова не повлекли за собой апокалипсис – уже легче.

— Ха, я в курсе. 

Магна не замечает как у него начинают трястись руки. Он всё ещё не верит, что это произошло. И что теперь? Магне почему-то смешно. И они начинают болтать о всякой ерунде. О задании, ради которого ещё дня три точно торчать под открытым небом, о мошкара, которая задолбала, о том, что происходит в отряде – буквально о всём подряд. 

Наконец-то долгожданное облегчение... И больше не надо ничего себе накручивать и боятся. Магна улыбается сам себе. Он всё ещё не до конца верит, не до конца осознаёт, но так или иначе... Он в кои-то веки чувствует себя хорошо. И сейчас именно это было для него самым важным.

Лакк улыбается. А Магна снова чувствует странное тепло от этой улыбки.

Всё в порядке.

***

Магна наверно уже в тысячный раз разочаровался в том, что умудрился влюбиться в этого идиота. Закатывает глаза.

— Нет, я _не буду_ в этом участвовать.

— Ну Магна-а, – невинный и чистейший взгляд, полный детского восторга.

— Я СКАЗАЛ "НЕТ"!

Ну вот почему он такой? Почему всегда пытается его куда-то затащить? Почему постоянно подбирает просто идеальные рычаги давления, которым он не может сопротивляться? Почему ему вообще пришло в голову, что прокатиться на детской карусели это отличная идея?

— Ну почему? Это же весело! 

Глядя на Лакка Магна едва находил слова. И вот он-то чуть ли не опаснейший противник среди всех рыцарей чародеев? Абсурд!

— Тебе двадцать два, тебя это вообще никак не смущает? – Магна уже срывается на истерический крик. Он. Не может. Говорить. Это. Серьёзно.

— А должно?

И любые аргументы и доводы разбиваются об одну только эту фразу. Магна должен был смириться за столько то времени, что если Лакку что-то и взбрело в голову, то он не остановится, пока не получит всё, чего хочет. Но делать этого он не собирается. Ещё чего. Магна _будет_ упираться до последнего.

— Я. Не буду. Это. Делать, – категорически отвечает огненный маг. Ну уж нет, отступать он не намерен. 

В голубых глазах отражаются только ребяческий восторг, веселье и его лицо. Лакк на нём буквально виснет и с самой счастливой улыбкой в мире смотрит прямо на него. По грязному играет, но шах и мат! Что-то такое, сработало бы наверное три года назад, а не сейчас, когда они уже обручились. Магна непоколебим. Лакк притягивает его к себе, к своим губам, всё ещё не переставая улыбаться, мягко целуя.

Нееет, Магна всё равно не позволит себе так опозориться.

— Это конечно приятно, но нет. Ты меня не сломишь.

— Спорим?

— Спорим.

В голубых глазах промелькнули искры азарта. А может быть и реальные искры. Хрен их знает, этих магов молний.

— Я тебя люблю, – говорит Лакк с Такой интонацией, что и в жизни не подумаешь, что он это делает искренне, а не для того, чтобы заставить Магну вместе с ним страдать очередной странной дичью. Но Магна и не думал. Он просто знал.

— Придумай что-то пооригинальнее.

— Я спрятал все твои пудинги?

— Ха-ха, смеш... – Магна вначале хотел было что-то пошутить про очередную неоригинальную шутку, пока не понял, что Лакк конкретно с этим не шутит никогда, – Подожди, серьёзно?

В ответ ему был максимально довольный кивок. Можно было не сомневаться.

— Ты сделал **_что_**?

— Многоходовочку, – с самым важным видом ответил Лакк.

Опять эта довольная рожа... Вот серьёзно ему действительно нужно было начать встречам _с ним_?

Магна раздумывал около половины минуты, прежде, чем выдать:

— Забирай. Я всё равно не сойду со своего...

Лакк пристально наблюдает за его лицом, эмоциями, действиями. Анализирует.

— Серьёзно? – в конце концов он просто переспрашивает, а у Магны плохое предчувствие.

— Серьёзно, – выдыхает он и его парень немного отстраняется. Грустный взгляд, щенячьи глаза и поджимает губы. Он просто испытывает его терпение, не брезгуя никакими приёмами.

— Это не сработает, – Магна качает головой. А Лакк молчит и ничего не делает. Просто смотрит и ждёт. Давит своим просящим взглядом.

Знает – Магна не может ему отказать. И активно этим пользуется. Вот же гад...

— Хватит...

Но Лакк буквально не двигается. Даже не моргает. Просто ждёт, когда уже огненный волшебник признает своё поражение. Они оба в курсе, на чьей стороне победа.

Вдох.

Выдох.

— Ладно... – наконец-то сдаётся Магна и бросает на парня осуждающий взгляд, – Доволен?

Вместо ответа получает лишь ослепительную улыбку и радостный кивок. Ну и ещё один поцелуй, на этот раз более яркий и горячий.

"Читер" – проносится в голове Магны, когда родная рука увлекает его за собой.

"Пудинги не верну. Сам подарил" – думает Лакк, полностью довольный собой. А в голове уже держит новый план о том, чем они займутся позже. Он улыбается, а Магна чувствует как так же, как и когда-то давным давно, у него уходит земля из под ног от этой улыбки. Она всегда была ему все о тысячи слов.

Они безумно влюблены друг в друга.

Безумно счастливы просто быть рядом, вот уже столько времени.

А значит всё в порядке. И это самое главное

**Author's Note:**

> Плиз, не забывайте про фидбэк, это очень важно для меня. Всё равно, когда вы читаете это – хоть спустя три года. Видеть чужую реакцию на своё творение всегда приятно


End file.
